1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a digital price displayer, and more particularly to a digital price displayer capable of displaying prices and specifications of products in real time, and conveniently inputting merchandise information, and an electronic shelf label (ESL) system comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, stores such as department stores and convenient stores display a large variety of products on a shelf concomitant with development in distribution and logistics, where the shelf is mounted with a price display unit for displaying prices and information on products exhibited on the shelf.
The price display unit is formed in such a manner that a plate is fixed on a shelf, and the plate is attachably and detachably installed with a display panel provided with a display area on which a unit price, a country of origin, characteristic and a promotional information, etc., are shown.
However, most of the conventional price display units are disadvantageous in that the plate is fixed at a certain position, and it is cumbersome for a store manager to change the position of the plate where necessary. Another disadvantage is that the display panel is attachable and detachable to allow a customer to inadvertently or by mistake drop or separate the display panel from the plate to the fear of losing the display panel.
Still another disadvantage is that waste of materials is excessive because of disposal of the conventional price display unit if sales of products are not realized due to price changes or out of stock of products, as the display panels mounted at the plate must be differently manufactured according to the exhibited products to expresses a variety of shapes, colors and characters by one model of the display panel.
Meanwhile, large discount stores use a price display plate configured to display information and prices on products that are displayed. The conventional price display plate is inconvenient in its manual product information input method to decrease efficiency in product information input process, because a user must manually describe each product name and price on the price display plate or insert a board described with the product names and prices.
As a way of removing inconveniences involved in the conventional product information input method, a digital price displayer using an electronic display device has emerged. The digital price displayer is to display information and price of an exhibited product on a display device such as LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) capable of displaying desired information.
The digital price displayer may enhance the efficiency of product information input work by inputting information to be displayed using a keyboard, dispensing with a mechanical work of inserting a board or writing the information using a writing instrument. It is still cumbersome for a user to personally input the information in the digital price displayer.